Window candles are used for their aesthetic appeal at various times of the year; however, they are most commonly used around the winter holidays for decoration. The common method of use for the candles is to place them on window sills for viewing from outside the home. Due in part to the awkward cords for electric window candles, a common problem with displaying candles in windows is that it is difficult to adequately support them in a consistent upright manner on even the most common/standard window sill. An object of this invention is to provide support for candles on various types and sizes of window sills. Prior attempts to secure candles to window sills include the use of adhesive tape, thumb tacks, and even stapling said electric cord to the window sill—all ineffective attempts to solving the problem as these methods typically cause damage to the window sill, as well as providing undue stress during the already hectic holiday season.
There are several specimens of prior known art with respect to window candle holders, however, none combine all the features of the said invention for as many types of window sills or candles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,731 to Derington discloses a bent wire which fits around the edge of a window sill and extends vertically therefrom. The extending end is used for holding the electric candle. The support is applicable to a particular type of candle which slides on the wire end and can be used with only certain types of window sills.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,191 to White discloses a support and candle assembly. The support comprises an L-shaped member having a loop on one end for holding the candle in place, and a wedge type insert on the other end for inserting between the sill and the window sash for securing the support. The insert must be proper in size to fit between the window sill and window sash.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,721 to Vandrilla discloses a candle assembly incorporating a leash type device for supporting the candle. The leash device is constructed from a flexible material where one end slips under the window sash and the other around the candle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,784 to Lin discloses a pivoting candle assembly incorporating a suction cup for supporting the candle. The candle can pivot at a single point with the base which allows the candle to remain vertical regardless of the orientation of the surface to which the base is stuck via the suction cup.
Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,199,781 and 5,407,164 to Sweeny and Quinn, respectively, both incorporate mountings to the window sill that support the base of the candle using force fitting hooks and flexible tabs.
A further need has arisen for a clip that adheres to the window sill or window sash for supporting electric or battery-operated window candles in their upright vertical position that is easy to use and which does not suffer from the heretofore mentioned disadvantages and limitations.